This invention relates to toenails and more particularly to the medical problem of ingrown toenails.
For as long as people have been cutting their toenails, they have been suffering with ingrown toenails. Although not normally considered a serious medical problem, ingrown toenails are quite painful and usually present a problem which lasts for years. In the case of diabetics who are prone to both circulatory problems and severe infections, an ingrown toenail may represent the first stage of a progressive condition which may become life threatening.